


It's not just frogs that are gay

by Itgetsworsebuddy



Category: Infowars - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itgetsworsebuddy/pseuds/Itgetsworsebuddy
Summary: But after Jones touched Rubio on the shoulder, the senator’s smile wilted. “Don’t touch me,” he warned. “I’ll get arrested?” Jones egged on, to which Rubio replied no, “I’ll take care of it myself.” Jones didn’t miss a beat: “Oh, he’ll beat me up,” he concluded, voice rising in contemptuous curiosity, before pointing at Rubio and digging in again, “You’re not going to silence me.”





	It's not just frogs that are gay

“No Rubio, you don’t understand! Don’t give me that look!” He put a soft hand on Marco’s shoulder, and didn’t pull away when he felt the other man flinch under him. “Listen to me, Marco. I NEVER needed the tap water. I will always be gay for you.”

Alex Jones has never felt this way before but now with Marco or as he liked to call him Marky by his side Alex felt unbeatable.

Alex glanced up at Mark through his thick eyelashes, "Marky-san, I know to you I seem unbeatable, but let me assure you, the both of us are *very* beatable." Before Marco could react Alex's hands travelled down his hips.

Marco pushed the other man away with some force, making him stumble back, looking bewildered “Alex...no. We can’t. This can’t happen. WE can’t happen. You know people will talk....”

“Then let them talk”

Alex pulled Marco in close and tight. "I could care less about what others say. I only care about you." Alex stared down at the smaller man beneath him, Jones ran his fingers through Rubio's soft hair. The senator lets out a soft moan when Alex pulled his hair a little too hard.

The two men stared into each other's eyes, love, passion, and ecstasy filled the air. Alex, drunken by the scent of the beautiful man, dove in.

Alex knew he was far gone, he loved this man too much. Society would never accept this scandalous relationship. Jones let go of the man he so dearly wants and loves. With one last look he fled the scene.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears flooding his eyes, Alex walked out of his bi-weekly baking lesson. It had been a few weeks since the break up, and he was as lonely as ever. He turned the corner, hoping to find some peace and quiet in the alley. Instead, his lover looked up at him from his place standing against the side of a brick wall. His eyes were tired, and his shoulders drooped. His face was one of surprise, awe, and lust.

“A-Alex."

"Fuck"

“What are you doing here?”

With a swift move, Alex swung himself onto Rubio. They were in a discreet place, no one will know what went down.

Marco was in shock.

“Alex...” he whined.

"Yes my sweet pet?"

"P-please don't call me that." Rubio's face was beet red. He looked at the ground nervously, "What do you want from me?" 

Alex chuckles, a sly hand slithers its way up the length of Rubio's body and took a hold of his chin. He jerked Marco's head to face him. 

He wanted all of it.


End file.
